Silver Moons
by Come to think of it 2013
Summary: What is Edward wasn't the only Mason child, what if Jasper had someone he had left behind when he left for war, and had Alice had friends before she had been betrayed by her family? The Montaques are a poweful coven that the Volturi fear.
1. Prolog

"_Jasper, you're going to get yourself killed out there!" A soft voice pleased with the handsome blonde boy who wore a face of sorrow. "Brother, what am I going to do if you're gone?" The girl latched herself around his waist and sobbed. The young man wrapped his arms around her and held to her like his life depended on it. He whispered assuring words into the white blonde hair. _

"_I'll come back Isabella, you're all I have left." He whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to let anyone touch me." The girl laughed and looked up at her brother with puffy red eyes. Jasper wiped away the tears with his thumb and gave her a gentle smile. _

"_Same old Jazz, just promise me that you will come back." Soft blue eyes met their twins and were greeted by matching smiles. _

"_Even if I have to cross the mountains. I will see you again" Jasper leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "I promise you" _

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

"_Edward" Lily Mason sobbed as she clutched her older brother's hand. "Edward you can't do this to us!" Beside the young girl sat a younger copy of Edward who had tears shining in his dark green eyes. It was true Edward Mason was dying of the same disease that had taken their parents. Lily looked over at her twin brother and grabbed his hand as Edward let out what would seem to be his last few breaths. _

**-oOoOoOoOoOo-**

"_Alice no!" A teenage boy by the name of Jason Cromwell kicked and screamed as he watched his best friend being pulled away from him by guards. "How can you do this? To your own daughter!" He screamed pointing an accusing finger at the Brandon's who watched their oldest daughter with shame. "You will burn in hell for this!"_


	2. Chapter 1

Isabella Whitlock Mason-Montaque stared at the Pacific Ocean with bright blue eyes that shined with sadness. Thoughts of her only brother popping into her head every so often. He had disappeared in the war two months after he had left her to fulfill his position.

The sun was slowly setting on Pineland, Maine. The brilliant purples, picks, reds, and oranges filled the sky with a picture of true beauty. It had been nearly a hundred years since she had been in her homeland of America. She breathed in the salty air and a graceful smile crossed her lips.

143 years ago she had been turned by Elizabeth Truth, a rouge vampire who sought the blood of beautiful women. Life had been hard at the time she had been turned as she had just received the letter telling her of the disappearance of her brother. She would never forgive him for what he had done. He had broken a promise and it had shattered her life into a million pieces. A month after the letter had arrived Isabella was getting on a train to head north to New York, where she would build her new life.

It was the day of her 19th birthday, exactly three years after her brother had left, that Isabella had been caught in the deadly trap of Elizabeth Truth.

"Izzy" Two strong arms wrapped themselves around the girl's tiny body. Isabella leaned back into the chest of Ivan Theodore Mason-Montaque, her husband. She smiled as she took in his scent of mint and chocolate. "It's beautiful" His velvet voice whispered. A light smiled crossed his face making the man seem even more beautiful.

"Indeed" Isabella agreed.

One top of the cliff a huge manor sat in its full glory overlooking the ocean.

Inside Lillian Mason Cromwell-Montaque and Jason Cromwell-Montaque were cuddled up in front of the fire the roared in the library whispering loving words to one another. One floor bellow Zackary Tyler-James played video games with his 'brother' Kevin Lewis-James. On the top floor Sarah Tyler-James and Jess Cromwell-Montaque were talking clothes while watching over the youngest member of the Montaque family Lachlan Jasper Edward Whitlock Mason-Montaque, Isabella and Ivan's adopted son.

Finally sitting in his study Leon Montaque watched Isabella and Ivan from the large window that over looked the ocean.

"I have never seen them happier" Willow, his wife said.

"They deserve to be happy." Leon smiled sadly. "Isabella has been put through so much already."

"All of the Masons have as young Jason and Jess as well" Leon nodded sadly. It had been fifty years to the day that the Isabella Whitlock, Jason Cromwell, and Lillian and Ivan Mason ran into the Montaque family. Each one had a horror of a tale from being chanced by the Volturi to being held captive by humans.

_Okay, I know this was a short chapter but they will be rather short as I explain each character's background as it is essential to the story._

_Please review_


End file.
